The Prison
by x-charlieanne-x
Summary: Fenrir Greyback has accepted his fate, he will rot in Azkaban or be kissed. What happens when the cloaked stranger comes to the rescue, no one knows who he is. Not even Fenrir. M for a reason, MxM. OOC, seeking a beta
1. Chapter 1

**This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here we go. This will be updated every other week, unless there is an amazing response.**

 **I do not have a beta, all of these errors are mine. I wouldn't mind one though who will kick me up the ass to get me to update though!**

 _"_ _So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_  
 _One maniac at a time we will take it back_  
 _You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_ _."_

 _-Fall out boy._

 **I will only say this once, I do not own anything if I did, the world would have been very different.**

Trials were rare these days, most death eaters got sent down without a second glance. This man wasn't branded but he was a wanted man, so why was he getting trail? No one really knew. There had been a request for a trail and once that request was in it had to be fulfilled. The need to fulfil these random cases were really beginning to put its toll on the few remaining ministry workers, it was a month since the war had ended so they had recruited a few survivors but it was getting difficult.

The tall man sat in the chair he was bound to, "Could we get on with this please." The gruff voice almost barked.

"Now, Mr Greyback," the words were coated in venom as they escaped Mafalda Hopkirks lips, "I was not the one who requested this trial, so please be patient."

A grunt left the werewolves lips before he looked down, bored of the full body bind he was being held in, they had adapted the spell so he could still talk but couldn't move, the binding to the chair was just for good measure.

"Now, Mr Greyback is here on trial today, we have evidence that he was involved as a death eater, and even before this was bought forward his name has been on our books for years, he is a 'savage werewolf and a convicted murderer' so it will take a lot to free him from our care." The witch described him as the ministry had been done on their wanted poster they had released not that long ago.

"I have a reason" Stepped forward was a heavily cloaked man, the person had discussed themselves for safety but all would be revealed.

"Then please, step down and let us hear it." Mafalda's voice didn't lighten up she just wanted Fenrir kissed. It was a sentiment she was sure she shared with many others in the room.

The cloaked wizard nodded, slowly stepping down and coming to stand beside Fenrir, no fear was clear on this stranger. He gave a nod to the werewolf before turning his attention back up to the jury.

"It has been bought to my attention that over the last two week you have passed a law, that within two years anyone over the age of eighteen must have produced at least one child." He started of as he began to walk up to the witches and wizards he was presenting himself to.

"This is correct, but what is your name." A wizard stepped up this time.

"My name is not important." The voice was almost on edge.

"Anyway, if Mr Greyback here could comply with that law, that in turn should effect his chances on being kissed."

"But who would want to reproduce with that!" This time it was Percy Weasley who stepped forward.

Ignoring the outburst the wizard continued.

"If he could comply he would be able to have his sentence released, correct?" The question was purely rhetorical as he continued before anyone could answer him. "So if my calculations are correct then Mr Greyback here could be freed so to say, yes he has done wrong but haven't we all? Even Hermione Granger killed in the war." He continued on looking up to the witch who was sat near Percy Weasley.

Hermione looked away at being mentioned keeping her hands in her lap.

"He killed before the war started! He kills for fun!" Spat an Auror, he wanted this man dead.

"So if one of you who are competent in maternal magic would like to step down, please do so as I would like the spell to be cast upon myself. A Maternal spell to show I am pregnant, and then a paternal to show that the child is in fact Fenrir Greybacks, I will go under veritaserum to show I gave consent also."

"Hermione, you are the strongest in this kind of magic." Kingsley Shaklebolt spoke up for the first time.

Reluctant about being put on the spot Hermione nodded regardless and slowly stepped down, "please remove your cloak sir." She tried to stop her voice from being blunt but she wanted this werewolf away for what he had done.

The wizard removed his cloak just enough to show the bare skin below, showing an already slightly swollen stomach.

The two spells were cast, the second drawing a gasp from Hermione. That was not to be expected. The man held her gaze a silent promise not to reveal his identity till it was needed.

"Yes, this man is pregnant. Four months along, and Fenrir Greyback is one of the fathers." Her voice was almost broken.

"Who is the other father?" Mafalda asked.

"It is not my place to say." Was all she managed before she quickly ran from the room. She was going to be sick.

Kingsley groaned this was not what he needed. " If no one else has anything else to add for his innocence please could you leave us in the room to deliberate.

The wizard pulled on his cloak casting a final look at the werewolf before he headed out of the room with the others that had just witnessed what had occurred.

Fenrir was taken from the room and placed inside a locked small padded room just next door, this place had really taken too much influence from muggles.

"This is an outrage!" Dawlish stepped forward his voice little more than a growl.

"The man deserves to know his child, despite what he has done." Arthur Weasley spoke up, earning several gasps. "Whoever that man is has done his research he knows what we can and cannot do, my guess its someone from inside the ministry."

"Arthur is right, regardless of what he has done, he has a right to know his child." Minerva spoke out though she seemed shocked to see the words coming out of her lips.

"Right, those in favour of over riding the law ad getting Fenrir kissed, raise your hands."

Two hands rose.

"Those in favour of fifteen years in Azkaban"

Seven hands rose.

"Those in favour of four years in Azkaban, then being worked in the ministry to repay his debt."

The rest of the hands rose.

It was sorted Fenrir Greyback was a free man, almost, as close as a heavily wanted man could get anyway.

"I will go allow the others to return." Arthur opened the doors with a flick of his wand and the fellow witches and wizards flooded back into the room with a murmur of conversation. The cloaked man went and stood by the chair of Fenrir as he was bought back in.

"We have come to the decision that Mr Fenrir Greyback will serve four years in Azkaban Prison, with allowed visits of his child once the child is over a year old. Though once that time is up he will have to serve ten years working for the ministry." Kingsley spoke out clearly.

Chaos erupted in the room.

"Sir, who are you?" Arthur Weasley asked as he came over to the wizard. Being this close the man still looked young, maybe around the age of his Ronald, certainly no older than the twins - no George. No older than George.

"All will be revealed soon enough, Mr Weasley. Thank you." The wizard thanked him with a small smile.

He pressed a kiss to Fenrir's temple as two Aurors came to take him, "I will be in to see you soon." Was all he promised before he walked away leaving the chaos behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**To celebrate my first Review! I do actualy have another Harry/Fennir Story in the works.**

 _In another life_  
 _I would make you stay_  
 _So I don't have to say_  
 _You were the one that got away_  
 _The one that got away_

 _-Katy Perry_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"You love me right?"_

 _"You're my forever and always, Harry. You always will be." Fenrir promised the young lad, they led on the outskirts of his pack land staring up at the rising sun in between the trees._

 _"What about when I have to go back? What if you die, what if I die? What if I can't defeat him." Tears brimmed his eyes, he didn't want to think about the war, or the fact he was on the run right now. It was a rare moment he could get away from Hermione, since Ron had left them things were hard but they were surviving._

 _"I'm not going to die, neither are you cub. I will do what I can on my side to keep you safe." The elder promised pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips._

 _"One night, please just one night just you and me not having to worry just in case we don't make it through this."_

 _"Well, it's day really-"_

 _"Just shut up Fenrir" Harry groaned kissing the wolf the back wrapping his arms around his neck._

 _Fenrir rolled on top of the young wizard, it was rare for the man to have a moment of weakness but this was one of them. He reach between them trying to undo the wizards muggle attire. With a single word from Harry's lips both of their clothes vanished from their bodies and moved to a pile beside them._

 _It was far from anything sweet and intimate, it was all tongue and teeth. It was filled with a need, a desperate motion for what they both needed. Hands tugged at each others cocks to get them to fill, soft moans left Harry's lips as he was shifted onto his knees. It was how he had imagined it, animalistic almost. Fenrir barely prepared the young wizard only using two fingers before sliding his hard length inside him. He moved his hips hard and fast, skin slapping against skin the sound echoing around the trees._

 _A growl left the elders throat as Harry tried to move a hand went to his throat, "no. Stay still." He barked out, Harry whimpered but forced himself to stay still. When the member inside him hit over that spot he almost blacked out there and then the sensations running through him caused his hips to buck. The movement earned a slap on his ass from the wolf, moments later Harry's virtually untouched cock started twitching just before he came. The tightness around the alphas cock was all he needed before he came inside him._

 _Harry didn't even remember falling asleep, only waking up as it was starting to get dark he removed Fenrir's arm from around him holding his wand unsteadily at his head, this needed to be done. For Fenrir's safety not his own. "Obliviate." Harry ran the moment he had collected the memories from the wolf._

 **Flashback end.**

Harry closed his eyes against the memories, he hadn't known he could get pregnant, this wasn't planned. He sighed running his fingers through his hair, he was yet to go see the wolf that had done this to him, he didn't know if he could go to him.

The days faded to weeks, the weeks became months.

Four months passed.

Harry was now eight months gone by the time he finally got the guts to step foot on the island that held Azkaban prison, he wore the same attire he had to the hearing. Harry was almost numbly following the Auror, he hadn't even bothered catching his name this was never a good start. Dawlish? Doorleigh? He shrugged it up only looking up in time to see they were outside the cell of a certain wanted criminal.

"Are you certain you're going to be okay in your present state, sir?" Dawlish asked him, worried about leaving him with this man he had heard what Fenrir was capable of and apparently the werewolf had a lust for children so who knew what he would be like around the unborn?

"I'll be fine, thankyou I will be sure to shout if I need anything." He spoke out waiting for the Auror to leave them before he sat down in front of the bars close enough for his skin to feel the cold metal.

"Fenrir" He spoke quietly looking over to the man who had his back to him, he rested one hand on the stomach.

"You're not safe here." He growled.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, I was scared. Look please, your child will be here soon and well there is something else you need to know." Harry protested.

That got his attention, "what?" The voice was gruff but softer than it had been as he turned around and strode over to the bars looking down to the wizard before him.

"Give me your hand please."

"Aren't you scared I'm going to hurt you? Do you not know about my thirst for young children?!" He snapped pushing at the bars with a growl.

Harry didn't even flinch, "no. You wont hurt me, I know you don't remember this but I'm sorry it was to keep you safe. Our child is a werewolf, I'm due any day it's a miracle I've stayed pregnant this long the first full moon should of killed me she was ripping at my stomach I was so ill. I'm sorry I'm not what you needed, I will leave. At least you have a shorter sentence because of... This." He slowly stood and went to walk away.

Fenrir lunged grabbing his arm pulling him closer to the bars, though he didn't realise how much force he had used until a gasp escaped Harry's lips and the scent of blood touched the air. The hand he was holding started to shake, the wizard dropped to his knees his hood falling back for the first time revealing the head of messy hair and the glimpse of the scar that no one could mistake.

"Potter?!"

Harry didn't answer raising his shirt to show blood coming through a thin cut on his stomach. "D-don't shout, your little boy is coming now and you're going to have to help me here." He whispered out looking up slowly at the wolf not sure what he was going to do.

Fenrir defeated all odds and fell to his knees in front of Harry, "what do I do?" He asked quieter there was fear there, he knew they needed to be quick before the dementors came to do their rounds.

"You're going to have to take him out for me, I-I can't. Look after him for me, promise me." He asked before pulling out his wand and opening the cut fully across his stomach, he cut open the sac ignoring the smell of his own blood it was so strong. "Quick"

Fenrir reluctantly reached through the bars and carefully extracted the little boy from the wizards stomach holding her close to him after Harry had cut the cord. By this time the wizard was struggling to stay awake he pulled a bottle and a blanket from pocket, "there is a warming charm over the bottle and blanket and the bottle will refill whenever required. I'm sorry." He mumbled cleaning himself up the best he could before the blackness over took his body.

Fenrir looked at the man before him in pure shock wait was he leaving the child with him?! This was no place! Full moon was only two nights away, he wrapped the little boy up in the blanket only then did he realise it wasn't a boy. It wasn't his Lucas it was a girl, she let out a small whimper but otherwise no sound. She was tiny, barely bigger than one of his large hands.

Dawlish started walking back when he seen Harry on the floor, "Sir!" He called out running over to him, "what did you do to him you animal!" The auror growled at the wolf levitating the wizard away from his cell not even noticing that Fenrir was clearly hiding something.

"I will look after you princess, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Would love reviews, they spur me on to keep writing. I have a full list of stories I am writing on my profile feel free to check it out and let me know what you would like posted!**

 _Puttin' my defenses up_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If I ever did that_  
 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Never put my love out on the line_  
 _Never said "Yes" to the right guy_  
 _Never had trouble getting what I want_  
 _But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough._

 _-Demi Lovato_

Fenrir stared down at the tiny child in his arms, she had kept the Dementors away, she was so quiet it scared him. Never crying, never making more than a small whimper it was almost like she knew she had to stay quiet.

He was thankful for small mercies, he was terrified that one of the guards would catch him with his child. It was still weird to think that, this little perfect child was his. He couldn't even remember ever sleeping with Potter, he remembered every scent that he came across with and Potters wasn't one of them. Even when he handed him over with the snatchers he knew it was Harry but really? Sleeping with him? When did this revelation happen?

A small whimper alerted him out of his thoughts, a tiny hand reaching up, her bright green eyes watching his icy blue ones. "What is it pup?" He whispered softly to her picking up her bottle offering it to the child, when she refused he frowned gently rocking her in his arms just holding her close to his chest till she quietened down.

Full moon came far too fast for Fenrir's liking. It meant that he would have to put down his child, he hadn't placed her down on the cold floors since she had entered the world. The young girl knowing nothing more than her fathers arms.

It was then she started to whimper tears forming in those beautiful bright eyes, "I'm sorry baby-I-" his voice was cut off by the sickening sound of bones snapping, breaking as they rearranged and reformed in a few position, hair breaking out over his skin till a wolf stood rather than the man. It was only then panic ran through his system he began rapidly looking around the small bundled child was no longer wrapped in her blanket. It wasn't until he looked between his front legs did he see the light brown puppy between his legs.

His dirty blonde fur contrasted almost with her muddy brown, a small whine passed the pups lips causing him to look down he gave out a sigh feeling bad that she couldn't go running with him. All he wanted to do was take her into the area his pack had claimed, teach her to hunt and run wild and enjoy their alternate form.

The younger wolf softly walked around the small cell getting used to being to having movement, the freedom she didn't receive while she was wrapped in her fathers arms.

The elder of the two gently nudged her with his nose bouncing around the cell as best as he could wanting to play around. He hadn't felt like this in so long, even with the pups in the pack he had never played with them. Not even while he had his own pup with Lucia, he had never played with his little boy.

Sadness washed over him at the thought of what he had lost.

 **Flashback**

 _Her screams filled the area, his mate... His Beta wolf. The mother to his only pup._

 _"Lucia!" He shouted out running into the open space of the clearing. His mind felt funny, like someone had been messing with his memories but he didn't know who would do this. Who would dare mess with the great Fenrir Greyback?_

 _"Crucio!" The stranger in black death eater robes with the trademark silver mask on shouted. The voice was male, that was all the wolf could grasp._

 _"Fenrir!" Lucia cried out before her screams hit the air once again a green light hit the blonde haired woman square in the chest as her body began convulsing._

 _Fenrir ran towards her but he just kept running into an invisible shield, he hated magic! This was why he never used it. It was only used for bad._

 _He threw his fists against the shield screaming angrily as he watched the man drain the woman of blood._

 _"Mumma!"_

 _"Lucas no!" Fenrir shouted not wanting his son to see this, his only child, his precious little boy._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _The green light hit his pup square in the chest and he fell to his knees, it was only then a single tear fell down his face._

 _The death eater collected both body's before dissapparating with a crack._

 _He couldn't even bury the bodies, he couldn't burn them, he couldn't mourn._

A small pathetic attempt of a howl drew Fenrir out of the past memory looking down to his daughter, his little girl and he was going to protect her with his life.

He gently batted her with his large paw, he needed to try and keep her quiet.

"Shut it wolf! Or the Dementors will come for you!" Shouted the voice of Lucius Malfoy who was in the cell opposite watching everything.

A growl left Fennir's lips silencing the man.

Princess looked up at him her tail wagging so much her whole body shook with the motion.

A wolfy chuckle left Fenrir's body as he played with the pup till she eventually led down on her blanket.

Carefully the elder wolf led down beside her wrapping his large frame around her much smaller one, he licked her muzzle gently washing her while she fell asleep. It was in that moment he realised he was more attached to his princess more than he ever was to Lucas.

Slowly Fenrir allowed himself to fall asleep, his mind wondering back to Potter as he slowly drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

**More reviews = more chapters.**

 _Yeah I know that I let you down_  
 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _I'll take every single piece of the blame_  
 _If you want me too_  
 _But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two_  
 _I'll go I'll go and then_  
 _You go you go out and spill the truth_  
 _Can we both say the words, say forget this?_

 _-Justin Bieber_

It took two weeks for Harry to regain consciousness. He woke to his hand being held in someone elses, his first thought was Fenrir, was he really here?! Had it all been a dream? Was Fenrir innocent, could they raise their child together? Then as the reality set in the hand was too small, a gust of air escaped his lungs as a sigh before he forced his eyes open.

"Harry!" It was a feminine voice that his mind couldn't decipher at first.

"Potter?" Came the second voice then it clicked, Draco and Hermione. The two had become unlikely friends when she had agreed to take over his case. They now worked together in a small bookstore that Hermione owned. The store held both muggle and magical books, it was part of Draco's probation to work there.

"Mmm?" Harry moaned out trying to will his eyes to open, it wasn't happening instead he gave Hermione's hand a soft squeeze.

"Harry, where is the baby?" The witch gushed out, it was clear Harry wasn't pregnant now. She had told Draco of the situation knowing he could be trusted, or at least she trusted him.

That was what caused Harry to panic, where was his baby? He suddenly sat bolt upright forcing his bright eyes open as he pulled away the blankets to show his flat stomach as if nothing had ever been there. "Did you take my baby?!" He shouted at Draco looking at him with a pure evil look in his eyes.

"Woah, Potter I've not touched your kid!" The blonde wizard stepped back quickly seeing he wasn't in the right mind. "Where were you before you passed out? The Auror said something about Azkaban?

Then it clicked into place.

"She is safe." He mumbled as he lay back down, "she's with her daddy."

"She?" Hermione piped up her amber eyes looking over at Harry, the kid was practically going to be her niece. "You had a little girl?"

"Wait? Where is safe please tell me you haven't left a child in that place!" Draco raised his voice, suddenly thankful for the muffilo charm he had casted the moment there was signs of the raven haired wizard waking. "That place she will die! It is cold and damp and disgusting Potter! How could you be so stupid that is _if_ your bloody lover doesn't kill her first!" He snapped, he had only spent two weeks there but it was enough for him to not want anyone to ever go there. He wouldn't ever wish that on anyone, well except his father who could rot there for all he cared.

"My daughter is safe. She is with her father," He repeated himself calmly before closing his eyes once again. "You're welcome to go see Fenrir, I need to sleep tell him I sent you." He mumbled sleepily before he drifted off the stress was too much for his still fragile body.

Draco looked up to Hermione, "let's go, I don't trust Fenrir at all. The man is a psyco."

"I-I don't think he would harm his own child." Even Hermione didn't sound convinced at her own words. She had read about his history while at Hogwarts, Fenrir certainly wasn't a little ray of sunshine.

Thankfully Draco was known for visiting his own father in Azkaban so it didn't raise too many questions when he requested to go over that day.

Hermione was hidden below the cloak only extending a hand out of it as Draco helped her out of the boat when she got to the other side, the blonde wrapped his arm around her holding her body close to his. "You'll be okay" He mumbled softly against the hood, they would be fine as long as they didn't see his father.

"You sure you're okay finding your way Mr Malfoy?" The Auror asked

"Fine, thank you we won't be long."

Draco led the way up the stairs, he knew he had seen Fenrir in one of the cells around here. It didn't take the pair long before Draco was met with the familiar hairy back of the wolf.

"Greyback." He bit out, trying to see around the wolf he couldn't smell blood but that meant nothing Harry was here bleeding just a few weeks ago.

Fenrir didn't tense, didn't even move to acknowledge anyone had even spoken behind him, he was just hoping they wouldn't speak too loudly. His little girl had just fallen asleep, the small child hadn't grown much over the time she had been here, her hair seemed to lighten no longer the dark colour she had originally had, now getting closer to his own dirty blonde hair. Not that his hair looked very blonde I here it was more a muddy brown much like her alternate form the dirt was just too deep.

"Mr Greyback, please. I know you probably don't want to talk but I'm a friend of someone who seen you a couple of weeks ago." Hermione wasn't sure if he knew who had carried his child. She slowly lowered herself to the damp floor not wanting to seem threatening.

"Hermi-"

Hermione rose her hand silencing Draco.

"He is okay, he only came conscious earlier today, he's pale but just told us he left a little something with you. Would I be able to see?"

Fenrir grunted but made sure his daughter was well hidden before standing and turning around, he didn't even glace to Draco, ignoring his presence completely. "How can I trust you? Three questioned, who, gender, how." Was all his gruff voice said, he needed to make sure he could trust them he was sure she was who she said she was.

"Who? The mother for all purposes, Harry Potter. Gender, a little girl. Not named as far as Harry remembers anyway. How? I don't know how he gave birth, I know she was conceived while we were on the run and he obliviated you to keep you safe he wasn't aware he could actually get pregnant seeing as you were his first. Before you say anything else, he does have the memories saved for you for when you come out if you chose to want to know how. Equally I will make sure everything is in place for incase you don't want to be with Harry that you will have equal rights over your child." Hermione explained everything as logically as she could. After seeing Harry in the hearing room wanting to save Fenrir they had exchanged many letters so she could make sure she had all of the facts together incase it was ever needed.

"What? He oblivated me?" Everything else seemed to be forgotten in that moment,

"Yes, you had met up several times while we were on the run."

"Amira," Fenrir whispered out softly.

"Princess?" Draco spoke up looking up to Fenrir, maybe if that was the meaning he had intended the child would be safe...

"My princess. Did you train as a healer Malfoy?" He suddenly asked watching the blonde wizard carefully he needed someone to check over the child really.

"Yes and Hermione is a midwife."

That was enough for Fenrir, he looked around making sure no one else was there before he slowly moved to the back of his cell.

"I've cast a muffilo charm and a notice-me-not." Hermione said the moment the wolf began looking around.

Fenrir grunted his appreciation it was all they were going to get from him. Carefully he picked up the sleeping child, "she's sleeping."

Hermione nodded watching as a small bundle came into view she held her arms out letting Fenrir place the tiny bundle in her arms. Carefully she bought her through the gaps in the bars.

"She's tiny" she whispered but began casting careful wand movements over the child reading the stats that came up above the bundle, "perfectly healthy, she's premature, all stats are good." She looked up to Draco for confirmation no harm had come to the child.

"Yeah all healthy as far as I can see. You've done good Greyback" Draco nodded watching Hermione reluctantly hand the child back over to the father.

Fenrir grunted once again thankful the girl hadn't woken as he lay her back down to sleep in her hidden place below his bed.

Hermione took that as her cue to leave, "thank you sir, I'm sure Harry will be by as soon as he is able."

Draco took down the two charms before helping the witch Stand up quickly leading her out of the place and away from the wolf he still didn't quite trust.


End file.
